Love will turn back the hands of time
by Kristal Riddle
Summary: Que tal si Bella no fuera la primera que llego al corazon de Edward? Que tal si antes Edward hubiera tenido un amor y hubiera dado todo por ese amor mal correspondido?
1. Chapter 1

La mayoría de los personajes son creación de Stephenie Meyer.

Historia dedicada a _**Rose Way**_ (gracias por las ideas y aguantar mis loqueras).

* * *

**Prologo**

Edward me quieres explicar que haces aquí? Pregunto la morena mientras el vampiro observaba religiosamente la vieja lapida de mármol,

-Edward porque estas en la lapida de mi bisabuela? solo te hable una vez de ella, pero no es como para que vengas y le traigas flores.

Y mientras Bella seguía diciendo mil palabras,

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, en medio de ese viejo cementerio frente a la tumba de una mujer que significo mucho para el,

se permitió revivir el tormentoso pasado que lo acosaba desde la primera vez que dejo Forks

y sintió sentimientos encontrados, dolor por el pasado y esperanza por el futuro.

* * *

Musas de Inspiracion:

Always- Bon Jovi

Sound of Pulling Heaven down - Blue October

Sing for Absolution - Muse

Our Endless Numbered Days - Iron & Wine

Hola chicas,

es mi primer long fic así que necesito que me apoyen por favor :D

asi que si tengo errores de cualquier tipo por favor diganme, Se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, tips y consejos.

Denle al botoncito sexy de abajo please.

**_Selene 3_**


	2. Chapter 2

La mayoría de los personajes son creación de Stephenie Meyer.

Historia dedicada a _**Rose Way**_ (gracias por las ideas y aguantar mis loqueras).

* * *

**1936**

_**Somos nuestra memoria, somos ese quimérico museo de formas inconstantes, ese montón de espejos rotos.**_

Era una lluviosa noche de mayo cuando llegaron los 5 desconocidos a la pequeña localidad de Hoaquim, los vecinos estaban extasiados, eran raras las personas que decidían ir a vivir al lluvioso pueblo de Forks Washington.

Los chismes no se hicieron esperar, - que si el chico musculoso había causado problemas de donde venían, que si la chica rubia les había salido con su domingo 7 y venían huyendo de habladurías-. Lo que ellos no sabían es que en realidad huían porque nunca envejecían y la gente de Rochester empezaba a sospechar de ellos, aunque para la mayoría de la población de Hoaquim simplemente era el Dr. Cullen, su esposa **Ann, Rosalie Cullen, hermana de Carlisle; Edward Platt**, hermano de Ann; Emmet Mcarty, sobrino de Ann.

Edward y Carlisle decidieron ir a cazar a **Oak Rocks, lo que nadie imaginaba era que esa tarde soleada de agosto le iba a cambiar la vida completamente a la valiente chica de 15 años que había ido acampar con sus primos al mismo lugar.

-¡¡Ay por Dios santo, no puedo creer que me haya perdido y precisamente aquí, la bendita reserva natural infestada de benditos animales salvajes, **¿**pues en que pensabas Rose? Lo primero que te dicen: NO SE SEPAREN, pero hay vas tú de bruta a ver las ardillas COMO SI NUNCA HUBIERAS VISTO UNA!!- pero mientras la chica seguía con su monologo, lo que menos pensaba era que en ese momento los animales salvajes eran el menor peligro comparado con lo había ahí, y cuando finalmente lo vio quedo completamente helada.

Un hermoso rubio y un chico al parecer de 15 años estaban hincados bebiendo sangre de un oso y lo único que atino hacer fue empezar a gritar nerviosamente:

–AY NO, AY NO, LO ULTIMO QUE ME FALTABA EN ESTE MOMENTO YA QUE AL PARECER NO ES SUFICIENTE CON QUE PERDERME, AHORA ME TOCA SER TESTIGO DE UN RITUAL LOCOS, ¡¡HEY USTEDES!!! (grito con más fuerza) **¿**PODRIAN DEJAR UN MOMENTO DE HACER SUS BRUJERIAS Y DECIRME HACIA DONDE ESTA EL AREA DE CAMPAMENTOS PORFAVOR?- dijo Rose bajando la cabeza, ella pensó que si les decía por favor no terminaría siendo te de sangre o sacrificio de vudú, pero al volver a mirarlos todos sus sentidos se petrificaron cuando vio al chico Nosferatu avanzaba hacia ella con aire asesino, cuando de pronto un ruido bestial la dejo completamente sorda.

Carlisle al ver que Edward tenía toda la intención de beber la sangre de la chica, supo que no tenía otra opción que usar la fuerza bruta para poder detenerlo, ya que aun quedaban en el rescoldos de fuerza que solo da la sangre humana, Y eso precisamente hizo, lo tacleo con toda la fuerza posible mientras le gritaba : –¡¡¡NO EDWARD, YA NO ERES UN ASESINO HIJO, PORFAVOR!!! Piensa en Esme, piensa en tu madre seguramente ella sufriría si te viera recaer – Y al parecer esas palabras lograron atravesar el corazón del moustro, ya que lo único que pudo hacer fue gritarle a la chica que corriera.

Y eso exactamente hizo Rose corrió hasta que las piernas no le respondieron y un fulminante calambre ataco su pierna derecha y cayo completamente de bruces mientras repetía el padre nuestro una y otra vez, y de repente todo se volvió negro. Cuando volvió abrir los ojos, estaba en su cama y se rio fuertemente por la muy muy mala pesadilla que tuvo, casi creyó que había sucedido realmente.

En la mansión Cullen no daban crédito a lo que acababa de pasar, Esme estaba feliz porque su niño mayor había resistido la tentación, mientras Emmett se burlaba de él diciéndole que era su héroe y la típica indiferencia de Rosalie, Edward volvía a rememorar una y otra vez lo que había pasado y aun no podía creer que había estado a punto de volver a matar un humano y tuvo miedo de sí mismo, pero a la vez tenía ganas de estrangular a la estúpida humana que había osado aparecer cuando dejaba salir completamente a su moustro interior. Tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos que no escucho cuando el Señor Anderson paso a invitarlos cordialmente al culto de acción de gracias por el cumpleaños de su esposa, la cual había platicado algunas veces con Esme,

-Espero puedan asistir Señora Ann (así era como se hacía llamar Esme en ese tiempo), mi mujer habla maravillas de usted y su cuñada, solo espero que no les moleste que el culto sea a la usanza cristiana, verá usted que la mayoría de aquí son anglicanos, metodistas o luteranos, pero bueno al fin es lo mismo solo que con diferentes nombres- termino de decir el Señor Anderson.

-Claro que no importa –replico Esme- en mi familia no somos especialmente creyentes, así que no se preocupes ahí estaremos.

Dicho eso el señor Anderson se despidió y la familia volvió a lo que hacían antes de ser interrumpidos, aunque Esme estaba que no cabía de felicidad en sí, hace mucho tiempo que nadie la invitaba a una fiesta, aunque le dolía que Emmet no podría ir ya que su autocontrol aun no era muy bueno, en cambio a pesar de que Rosalie aun tenía heridas sangrantes del pasado seguramente iría con tal de lucirse y Edward a su bebe mayor –era como ella lo veía- seguramente iría con ella si le pedía y precisamente eso iba hacer.

-Esme claro que no puedo entrar a una iglesia, tengo sangre inocente en mis manos, no puedo pararme así en la casa de Dios- dijo en excusa Edward, a lo que Esme contesto – **¿**QUE CREES QUE YO NO HE HECHO COSAS MALAS? ES SOLO PARA ACOMPAÑAR A LA SEÑORA ANDERSON QUE ESTA MURIENDO, ADEMAS NO TE PEDI EXCUSAS, SOLO PREGUNTE SI ME QUIERES ACOMPAÑAR Y LA RESPUESTA ES UN SI O UN NO, ASI QUE LIMITATE A CONTESTAR ESO- a Esme le molestaba y ponía de muy mal humor el hecho que Edward siguiera aferrado a que era un moustro, para ella simplemente era su hijo mayor, en el veía al niño que había perdido.

-A EWARRR LO REGAÑARON, A EWARR LO REGAÑARON- Emmet no perdía la oportunidad de burlarse de su "amado primito" ese chico era feliz haciendo bromas, pero Esme definitivamente no estaba de humor para aguantar a nadie, lo cual era raro ya que hace unos momentos se veía muy feliz.

-TU TAMBIEN CALLATE EMMET, QUE SI HUBIERAS APRENDIDO YA A MANEJARTE ENTRE HUMANOS, TU SERIAS EL QUE ME ACOMPAÑARA- ok eso era definitivo, era un hecho que Esme andaba en sus días especiales –**¿**oh espera las vampiras aun pueden?- pensó para sus adentros Emmet.

-de acuerdo mama- contesto Edward, siempre le decía mama a Esme cuando quería contentarla y al parecer nuevamente lo había logrado – iré contigo-

-El día no puede ser más perfecto- susurro con sarcasmo Rose, - Cierra la boca niña- le contesto Liz su hermana mayor por 2 años, - ay es que enserio, está lloviendo para variar, ya no cabe ni una alma en la iglesia, pues que se cree la señora Popis para invitar a todo el pueblo?- dijo Liz

-Rose déjala ser, no ves que ni sus perros la quieren, a veces creo que ni su esposo la quiere-.

Y mientras las dos hermanas seguían quejándose y burlándose de todo, Rose sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado, pero no reparo en ello, y siguió cuchicheando con su hermana, y cuando finalmente volteo para ver a su vecino, se quedo helada y lo único que pudo hacer fue levantar la biblia como escudo.

* * *

**Ann es el segundo nombre de Esme, me gusto cambiarle un poco.

**Platt es el apellido de soltera de Esme.

** Oak Rocks es lugar mencionado en la saga twilight, ahi van a cazar los Cullen, porque hay mas variedad de animales.

N/A: Muchas gracias por los review, alerts y favorites, de verdad que me sacaron una sonrisa cada vez que me llegaba uno. Mil disculpas por los errores de ortografia y todo el que se encuentren, lo hice lo mejor posible y tomando en cuenta los consejos de varias personas, espero que me haya quedado bien.

Estaba pensado hacer el fic algo mas dinamico, ya que en muchos de los reviews me preguntaban si Edward y la bisabuela habian tenido un romance, incluso si Bella moria, lamentablemente no puedo decirles nada porque soy muy mala, pero que tal si hacemos algo mas interesante, ya que muchas estamos de vacaciones y no tenemos mucho que hacer?

**U****na vez al dia o a la semana, subire una frase o un dialogo a mi twitter**, **las personas que deseen me van a dejar un tweet sobre lo que piensan, sus teorias o ideas, y la persona que haya dejado el tweet mas original tendra una participacion en el fic**, **por el mismo medio estare contactando a la persona ganadora para que me de sus datos y una peque descripcion fisica y forma de ser. En mi perfil esta el link directo a mi twitter, pero si les da flojera aqui tambien se los dejo es:**

**www . twitter . com / Krisel_Marguer **(todo pegado)

Se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, tips y consejos.

Denle al botoncito sexy de abajo please.

**_Selene_**


	3. Chapter 3

La mayoría de los personajes son creación de Stephenie Meyer.

Historia dedicada a _**Rose Way**_ (gracias por las ideas y aguantar mis loqueras).

* * *

Edward simplemente no podía creer que para empezar estuviera en una iglesia, él creía que incluso una prostituta seria más digna de estar ahí que el.

Siendo humano él había sido creyente, su madre lo había inculcado en la iglesia anglicana y desde pequeño su madre le había enseñado lo bueno y lo malo.

Esa era la razón por la cual era tan duro consigo mismo, no dejaba de pensar en lo que pensaría su madre si viera en lo que se había convertido, un moustro sin derecho a perdón, un sin alma y lo peor: un asesino.

El podía recordar claramente cuando su madre le decía que Dios aborrecía a los asesinos, era una lucha interna tan salvaje que incluso arrastraba a ella su nueva familia.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que la humana que estaba a su lado lo veía con terror y como única defensa levantaba la biblia; intento escuchar sus pensamientos, pero solo encontró silencio.

Era tan aterrador no poder escuchar los pensamientos de esa pequeña humana, no sabía si ella pensaba empezar a gritar que a su lado estaba un hombre que había intentado matarla, que lo había visto en su peor estado y bebiendo sangre de un animal; si eso pasaba, sabía que era su perdición, los Volturis se enterarían de inmediato y no solo lo matarían a él y a su familia, sino también a la humana.

Esme por el contrario disfrutaba estar en la iglesia, siendo humana había estado muy relacionada a ella, esa fue tambien una de las tantas razones por la cual no se atrevía a dejar a su esposo.

Ahora ella comprende que muchos usan mal la religión, pero que Dios no quiere que nadie sufra, ella cree firmemente que él la perdono y que algún día cuando muera podrá volver a ver a su bebe y que también puso en su camino a Carlisle y a los chicos, eso realmente le da fuerza y es su razón de seguir adelante.

Por otra parte Rosalie está feliz de estar con otras personas que no sean su familia, cuando era humana sus padres iban mucho a la iglesia, le enseñaron a creer que ella era un regalo de Dios para los demás, que era lo máximo; como se arrepiente de haber sido tan engreída.

Ella sabe que su corazón aun no sana totalmente, pero Emmett está siendo de mucha ayuda, y eso se lo agradece a Dios, y cree firmemente que a el no le importo mucho que matara a esas cucarachas que abusaron de ella y no creía en ello como asesinato, simplemente era justicia.

Seguía pensando en cuanto le gustaría que Emmett estuviera con ella en ese momento, cuando algo llamo su atención: una chica levantaba firmemente su biblia contra Edward, eso le causo tanta gracia, no era que no lo quisiera, simplemente era que el no la había admirado como todos los demás, y ahora ver que esta chica haciendo eso realmente le dieron ganas de carcajearse hasta llorar –que lastima que no pueda llorar- pensó sarcásticamente.

Luego que Rose finalmente reacciono bajo suavemente la biblia y lo miro con aire asesino y mientras se libraban una batalla de miradas.

Rose decidió hablar y le susurro ácidamente – **¿**tal impacto te cause que ahora me sigues hasta la iglesia?

Edward se quedo en blanco al escucharla hablar, tenía una voz dulce, pero lo que lo impacto fue que ella ya no mostraba miedo, solo acidez pura en su comentario.

-** ¿**No piensas contestarme chico vudú?- dijo Rose con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios, por alguna razón a ella nunca la importaba si la gente era rara o no aceptada por los demás.

Al principio se asusto cuando vio al chico que parecía un mostro ayer en la tarde, pero después de todo ella estaba muy cansada y asustada por estar perdida en medio de un lugar con animales salvajes.

Tal vez sus ojos llorosos y su imaginación la habían engañado, además alguien que practica brujería o bebe sangre de animales no sería capaz de ir a una iglesia, creyó firmemente en eso y se decidió disculparse por comportamiento inicial, Además que diría su madre si supiera que había tratado mal a alguien.

-De acuerdo, tan siquiera dime tu nombre o te seguiré llamando chico vudú, por cierto quería disculparme por como reaccione cuando te vi, es solo que ayer me paso algo y creí que eras tú, pero ahora que te veo bien no lo creo, así que mmmmm realmente siento mucho haber reaccionado como una loca y asustarte **¿**podrías aceptar mi disculpa y decirme tu nombre por favor? Soy Rose Svankmajer –.

Edward no sabía ni que decir ni que pensar, la chica en un momento estaba totalmente espantada por su presencia y al siguiente segundo le estaba sonriendo y pidiéndole disculpas, pero lo que lo dejo totalmente atónito es que de repente como por arte de magia empezó a escuchar los pensamientos de la chica, ella realmente era sincera con su disculpa, aunque era un poco rara, estaba pensando mil cosas a la vez, eso lo mareaba un poco, pensaba en su familia, en la escuela, una canción, una película, la fiesta arruinada de su amiga Selene, en la lluvia de estrellas que había visto unos días atrás, pero no había nada concreto de él ni de Carlisle, solo pequeños flash.

También pudo ver que Rose era muy diferente a su hermana mayor, odiaba llamar la atención de la demás gente, era muy independiente y valiente, dulce y ruda al mismo tiempo, tenía un sentido del humor acido, amaba leer, aceptaba a cualquier tipo de persona y no le importaban las etiquetas que le pudieran poner la demás gente, a pesar de tener solo 15 años era muy madura para su edad y tenía una gran empatía por todo aquel que conocía; físicamente era muy alta, aperlada, de grandes ojos café, cabello ondulado y cada vez que sonreía se le hacían hoyuelos.

Cuando Edward solo escuchaba a Rose hablar y hablar, pero después que salió del shock por las sorpresivas cosas que vio en la mente de la chica, Se sorprendió a si mismo al darse cuenta que en ese momento ni siquiera le importara el olor de su sangre, su mente era algo impresionante y hubiera seguido inmerso en la mente de ella hasta que noto que ella lo miraba fijamente.

**-¿**Eres mudo, no hablas mi idioma, no me vas a perdonar?- soltó rápidamente la chica,

-Lo siento señorita Svankmajer, por supuesto que acepto su disculpa y mi nombre es Edward Platt, es un placer conocerla- el no sabía cómo dirigirse correctamente a una chica, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se había presentado a alguien más y mucho menos a una señorita.

¿Señorita Svankmajer?-dijo una Rose casi incrédula- me haces sentir como si fuera una vieja que se ha quedado a vestir santos, odio la etiqueta y todo eso, así que por favor solo dime Rose, ¿Puedo llamarlo Edward, señorito Platt?.

Wow, así que es una rebelde de la etiqueta y tiene sentido del humor- dijo Edward mas para sí mismo, pero Rose de todas formas escucho-

Sí, soy una rebelde, es la causa por la cual mis padres me encierran en el sótano y me encadenan con grilletes porque los avergüenzo- sonrió con sarcasmo Rose- Edward estamos en tiempos modernos, además solo a los adultos y a los padres se les habla de usted, y a menos que sea tu abuela, tu madre, o alguna viejecita, de ninguna manera permitiré que me hables de usted, porque de otra manera empezare a llamarte Señorito Platt ¿estamos de acuerdo? No creo que quieras que toda la escuela sepa cómo te digo ¿Por qué estudiaras cierto?

Así que eres una revolucionaria- afirmo Edward- de acuerdo te llamare simplemente Rose y si, dime Edward, eso de señorito Platt es demasiado formal.

Así me gusta- asintió Rose mientras le estrechaba la mano a Edward- esto significa que ahora somos amigos.

* * *

N/A: Muchas gracias por los review, alerts y favorites, de verdad que me sacaron una sonrisa cada vez que me llegaba uno. Mil disculpas por los errores de ortografia y todo el que se encuentren, lo hice lo mejor posible y tomando en cuenta los consejos de varias personas, espero que me haya quedado bien.

Tambien MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR EL APOYO QUE ME DIERON EN LA SITUACION DEL PLAGIO, tal como lo pense y muchas me dijeron, fue una persona sin que hacer, ya no volvio a escribir ni nada.

Perdon por la tardanza, no habia tenido inspiracion, ademas estuvieron las fiestas de fin de año y todo eso, por cierto **_FELIZ AÑO NUEVO, QUE TODAS SU METAS SE CUMPLAN Y QUE ESTE AÑO SUS VIDAS ESTEN LLENAS DE AMOR, EXITO Y BENDICIONES._**

**Como podran ver, es un fic en una epoca muy distinta a la que narran en la saga y practicamente estoy inventando hasta los personajes, y NECESITO AYUDA en ese punto, LES GUSTARIA SALIR EN EL FIC?? **

**La persona que lo desee puede mandarme un pm o para hacerlo mas dinamico u****na vez al dia o a la semana, subire una frase o un dialogo a mi twitter**, **las personas que deseen me van a dejar un tweet sobre lo que piensan, sus teorias o ideas, y la persona que haya dejado el tweet mas original tendra una participacion en el fic**, **por el mismo medio estare contactando a la persona ganadora para que me de sus datos y una peque descripcion fisica y forma de ser. En mi perfil esta el link directo a mi twitter, pero si les da flojera aqui tambien se los dejo es:**

**www . twitter . com / clear_moon **(todo pegado)

Se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, tips y consejos.

****PD: EN MI PERFIL ESTAN LOS LINKS DE LA FAMILIA SVANKMAJER (SON ACTORES QUE ROSE Y YO ELEGIMOS PARA LOS PERSONAJES) PARA QUE LO CHEQUEN Y SE DEN UNA MEJOR IDEA.**

_Selene_


	4. Chapter 4

La mayoría de los personajes son creación de Stephenie Meyer.

Historia dedicada a _**Rose Way**_ (gracias por las ideas y aguantar mis loqueras).

* * *

Finalmente era 7 de septiembre, día que los 400 alumnos de la Forks High School regresaban a clases; el bullicio era ensordecedor, voces por doquier, abrazos, chismes, risillas y las carcajadas estaban a la orden del día.

Roooooooooseeee!!- grito emocionada una chica bajita- ¿Cómo has estado amiga mía? Te extrañe muchísimo.

Selene, me asustaste enana!- grito Rose.

Jajajajajaja siempre te asustas ay Rose así has de tener tu conciencia, llegue hace 5 minutos, y no soy enana es simplemente que tu estas demasiado alta – dijo con un fuerte acento francés y una sonrisa burlona en su cara- Y dime _mon amie_ ¿Cómo has estado? Han pasado siglos desde la última vez que nos vimos.

Mmm ya sabes "mon amie"- dijo Rose imitándola- lo usual de siempre, leyendo, ayudando a mis padres y molestando a Michael y Liz, nada nuevo. ¿Siglos? Jajajaja si claro, solo si cuentas los días como años.

Las 2 amigas estaban muy entretenidas contándose los últimos detalles que habían pasado en su vida, cuando todo quedo en completo silencio para segundos después volver al bullicio anterior, aunque al parecer con más intensidad.

Edward buscaba entre la gente a su "amiga", era la primera vez que él y Rosalie volvían a la escuela desde su renacimiento, se sentía horriblemente nervioso, y los pensamientos de ella no la ayudaban en nada.

_¿Voltearan a verme como solían hacerlo en mi antigua escuela? ¿Seré capaz de contenerme y no matar a nadie? Como desearía que Emmet estuviese aquí, no sé que tiene ese chico que el solo verlo me calma y me hace sonreír, me pregunto si algún día estaremos juntos, huele a . . . sangre!- _en ese momento los ojos de Rosalie cambiaron del topacio al ónix, la rubia se tenso ante aquel olor y el dolor que este producía en su cuerpo.

Rosalie trata de controlarte, no respires por favor, eres el orgullo de Carlisle piensa en otra cosa- dijo a una velocidad inhumana Edward- no respires por favor, no respires, Cálmate!!!

_Podrían ser Henry!, no respires Rosalie, eres fuerte, eres la mejor, tienes que ponerle el ejemplo a Emmet, no puedes arrebatarle la vida a otros como lo hicieron contigo, ellos son todo lo que tu quisieras ser, tienes que protegerlos, no atacarlos!!! –_se repetía constantemente en su mente- _Y Edward aléjate de mi mente!!- _dijo cuando recupero la compostura.

¿Estas mejor?- dijo un preocupado Edward.

Estúpido Edward, ¿acaso creías que iba a ser capaz de hacer algo tan atroz como tú? Jamás mataría a un humano, no soy como tú- escupió con veneno Rosalie- Jamás!

Selene y Rose se habían quedado inmóviles ante tal escena, ante los demás parecían que los vampiros estaban peleando, nunca imaginaron que se estaba librando una pelea que les podría costar la vida si Rosalie o Edward perdiera el autocontrol.

Selene estaba sumamente molesta con ese chico de cabellos broncíneos, ella era lo que se podría decir feminista, su abuela era amiga cercana de Madeleine Pelletier y ella jamás permitirá que un hombre le gritara a una mujer, y Selene le encantaba escuchar hablar a esa mujer sobre los derechos de las mujeres y había seguido las enseñanzas de la "rebelde".

La francesa estaba pensando en las mil formas de poner al chico en su sitio y no se dio cuente que Rose trataba de sacarla del trance en que se había metido y mucho menos reparo en las dos personas que estaban en frente de ella.

Selene!!!!- prácticamente gritaba Rose- baja tu mentecita de la luna donde andas por favor, te quiero presentar a alguien.

¿Que, que, que paso? ¿Viste al chico este que le grito a la rubia? Voy ir a ponerlo en su lugar, que se cree que es para andarle gritándole a una mujer, no importa que sea rubia, le voy a enseñar a respetar al género al que pertenece su madre, _je lui donnerai une bonne leçon!!- _estaba realmente enojada cuando finalmente vio a Rosalie y Edward enfrente de ellas.

Edward estaba anonadado por esta chica, realmente le quería arrancar la cabeza; Rosalie por otra parte estaba sonriendo, esa chica realmente le caía bien.

_Il ne manquait plus que ça_.- exclamo indignada Selene- Rose por favor no me digas que este hombre es conocido tuyo.

Discúlpenla por favor- dijo tímidamente Rose- no soporta ver a un hombre gritándole a una mujer y cuando eso sucede pierde los cabales, pero les prometo que en el fondo es tierna.

Óyeme no pierdo los cabales, y si soy tierna en la superficie- explico rápidamente- chico que grita por favor ofrécele una disculpa a la señorita, ¿o acaso quieres ver mi indefenso puño en tu cara?

¿Qué? Edward ni siquiera podía creer que esa pequeña humana que ni siquiera le llegaba a los hombros osara amenazarlo, pero era mejor hacerlo si no quería que ella terminara con la muñeca rota, así que decidió humillarse.

Rosalie, siento haberte gritado hace un momento, discúlpame por favor- Edward miraba fijamente a Rosalie, mientras ella disfrutaba el asunto, sabía que ella siempre lo había querido humillar pero jamás lo había logrado, no podía creer como era que una simple mortal lo hubiera logrado.

Disculpas aceptadas Anthony- dijo con sorna Rosalie.

Qué bien, así me gusta!!- dijo alegremente Selene- siento haber reaccionado así, pero como Rose les explico no puedo ver que traten inferiormente a una mujer, por cierto soy Selene Montecristo.

_Enchanté_ madame Montecristo, mi nombre es Edward Platt- dijo Edward tratando de ser amable con con Selene.

Mucho gusto señorita, soy Rosalie Cullen- dijo con una sonrisa sincera Rosalie.

El gusto es mío Rosalie y llámame solo Selene, y Edward ¿dijiste madame? ¿Por favor dime que no dijiste eso?- dijo una escéptica Selene.

Mmmm, lo siento- murmuro Edward totalmente confundido.

¿Como te atreves a decirme madame? ¡¿Cómo?!- decía histéricamente la chica- por Dios santo, ¿sabes qué pasaría si mi pére se llega a enterar que me dijiste así?

El vampiro no tenía la mas mínima idea de cómo reaccionar, esta chica realmente asustaba, como era de esperarse Rosalie está disfrutando esto, Edward trataba de enmendar lo que fuera que había hecho mal, cuando de pronto Rose y Selene empezaron a reír estruendosamente.

Jajajajajajajajaja, soy lo máximo ¿cierto Rose?- Selene estaba convulsionándose de la risa- viste su cara, jajajajajajajaja Dios, esto jamás me había dado tan buenos resultados.

Jajajajajajajaja, lo eres, lo eres, el realmente se creyó todo esto- decía Rose entre risas- jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja lo … siento, no puedo . . . respirar.

Y por alguna extraña razón Rosalie se había unido a las risas desenfrenadas de las chicas, Edward jamás había visto así a Rosalie, a excepción de cuando estaba con Emmet, eso realmente lo conmovió.

Lo siento joven Platt- dijo una totalmente seria Selene- al igual que Rosalie puedes llamarme simplemente Selene y si quieres usar formalismos, mejor dime _Mademoiselle _sino es de mucha molestia, si te oyera mi abuela probablemente ya estarías muerto.

Gracias por salir corriendo Edward- dijo Rose, aun agitada por la risa- solemos hacer esto cuando alguien se nos acerca, esta vez fue el turno de Selene e hizo un buen trabajo, como nos respetaron en este momento loco, creemos que se merecen nuestro respeto también. Por cierto soy Rose Svankmajer, es un placer-dijo tendiéndole la mano a Rosalie- no tuvimos la oportunidad de presentarnos en la iglesia.

El placer es mío- dijo Rosalie, mientras pensaba que hace tiempo no pensaba en tener amigas y que ahora solitas habían caído.

Lo siento, lo siento- dijo Rose sacando una hoja de su mochila- nosotras quitándoles su tiempo, cuando tienen que ir a checar sus horarios y salones, al igual que nosotras, vamos Selene tenemos que irnos.

Nos vemos en el comedor- grito Selene mientras Rose prácticamente la arrastraba.

Wow!-dijo Rosalie- finalmente el pequeño Edward recibió su merecido, ¿sabes? Esas chicas me resultaron realmente encantadoras, supongo que han de ser incluso más interesantes en si las conocemos mejor.

Gracias por defenderme hermanita- dijo sarcásticamente Edward- sé que puedo contar contigo siempre; ahora apúrate o lograremos que nos regañen en el primer día de clases, recuerda que no podemos llamar la atención de ninguna forma, si ser amigos de estas chicas significa tener un perfil bajo, seremos sus amigos.

** mon amie: mi amiga

** je lui donnerai une bonne leçon: le dare una buena leccion.

**Il ne manquait plus que ça: lo que me faltaba.

**Enchanté: encantado.

** Mademoiselle: señorita.

**pére: papá

* * *

No me gusto, lo reescribi muchas veces, pero no me gusto para nada u.u

Se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, tips y consejos.

****PD: EN MI PERFIL ESTAN LOS LINKS DE LA FAMILIA SVANKMAJER (SON ACTORES QUE ROSE Y YO ELEGIMOS PARA LOS PERSONAJES) PARA QUE LO CHEQUEN Y SE DEN UNA MEJOR IDEA.**

_Selene_


End file.
